


breakfast.

by omiboshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, they're just being horny early in the morning smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii
Summary: "What d'ya want for breakfast?""You.""But what ifyou'remy breakfast?""That works for me, too.""Get off of Twitter, then.""Make me."-or Osamu just loves to have Suna as his breakfast. :)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please do mind the tags! :))   
> [hq nsfw week, day four: kitchen counter + "please."]
> 
> hope you guys enjoy<33

_‘Water…’_

Suna scratches his head as he sits up from the bed, eyes closed. On his waist was Osamu’s arm that was loosely wrapped around, he cracks his eyes open and turns his head to see Osamu still asleep. He stretches his arms and yawns, before leaning down to press a kiss on top of Osamu's head and slipping off their bed. Of course, Suna doesn’t forget to bring his phone along with him as he went to the kitchen. 

It was peacefully quiet as suna poured himself a cup of water, drinking a full glass before setting the cup down on their kitchen counter with a soft clink. He woke up because his throat was dry, maybe it was from making all those _noises_ last night in bed with Osamu. 

Suna propped his elbows on the countertop, scratching his leg with his foot, as he opens his phone and starts scrolling through twitter like it’s his morning newspaper. A few minutes pass when he feels his lower back itch, that’s only when Suna realizes that he’s wearing nothing else but a loose t-shirt. Though, it’s not like he cares, so he slips a hand underneath the shirt to scratch. 

“What are ya doin’... puttin’ yer ass on display?” 

Warm and familiar hands perched themselves on Suna's waist, a kiss planted on his cheek, and strong arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled into a warm embrace, his back pressing against a toned chest. “G'mornin’, Rin.” 

“Good morning, ‘Samu.” Suna leans into the touch and returns the kiss on Osamu’s cheek before continuing on scrolling through his phone, “I don’t mind showing my ass off since it’s only for _your_ eyes.” 

Osamu smilles and huffs out a laugh against the crook of Suna’s neck, pressing another kiss and hooks his chin on Suna's shoulder. “What d’ya want for breakfast?” 

“You.” Suna says without hesitation, eyes fixated on his phone. 

“But what if _you’re_ my breakfast?” 

“That works for me, too.” 

Osamu gently bites on Suna’s cheek, “Get off of Twitter, then.” 

“Make me.” 

The challenge made Osamu’s lips curl into a small smile, he never backs down from a challenge like this, especially when he knows well what to exactly do. He lifts a hand and uses a finger to tap underneath Suna’s chin, “Rin.” 

“Hm?” When Suna turns his head to the side, Osamu tilts his head and presses his lips on Suna, who kisses him back. As Suna parts his lips, Osamu slips his tongue into his mouth with ease, while he thumbs circles on Suna’s hip and earns a soft sigh from him. As they swap spits and suck on each other’s tongue, his hands slide underneath Suna’s shirt, dragging his fingertips lightly on bare skin before caressing his sides. 

Osamu nibbles on Suna’s lips before moving to trail kisses, from the corner of his lips, to his cheek, and when he leans down to continue on his neck, Suna goes back to looking at his phone. It does annoy Osamu, only just a little bit. Because he knows Suna wouldn’t be able to scroll through nor think about any of that later, so he continues to plant kisses along his neck and shoulder, a kiss on each of the red-ish purple marks that he left since last night. 

A soft gasp was heard from Suna when Osamu started to gently grope on his chest while he sucks and nibbles on the crook of his neck, and flicks on the sensitive nubs on his chest. Suna sucks in a shaky breath through his nose, but he doesn’t stop typing on his phone. 

Osamu’s lips brush on the shell of Suna’s ear; his hands grip on his hips and grinds the growing bulge on his boxers against Suna’s bare ass, making him bite his lower lip. With a low and raspy voice, Osamu mutters into his ear, “Bend over a little more and spread your legs for me, Rin.” 

_Oh shit._

Suna follows his words after he gives him some space, phone still in his hand and thumb still swiping up across the screen. Osamu pressed a few more kisses on the nape of his neck and down to his shoulder blades, before dropping on his knees. He caresses the back of Suna’s thighs first, then reaches in between to wrap his fingers around his hardened cock. 

Suna sucks in a sharp breath. Osamu leans in to lick a long stripe on the underside of the shaft, from the tip to the base, and his balls. He presses his tongue flat on the perineum, a small noise escapes through Suna’s lips. 

His other hand rests on Suna’s cheek, giving the mound of flesh a light squeeze as he plants open-mouthed kisses on each side, before biting on his thigh. Osamu pulls his head back to gaze at the pretty pink hole between the cheeks, he starts to give Suna’s dick a few lazy strokes, seeing the tight ring of muscle twitch and clench. 

“Mmh.”

Osamu’s lips curl into a grin, loving the view of Suna’s twitching hole and the pre-cum that starts to dribble on the slit of his cock; he feels himself twitch within his boxers. Oh how Osamu’s _excited_ to make a mess of this hole and make Suna forget scrolling through Twitter; it’s a delicious thought, and for breakfast. 

He stops his hand from stroking and firmly grips on both of Suna’s asscheeks, spreading them to get a better view. Osamu feathers a kiss in the middle, watches it twitch again before licking his own lips and leaning in to lick. A heavy sigh passes through Suna’s lips, his brows slightly furrow and the grip on his phone tightens. 

Osamu licks circles with the tip of his tongue, before pushing it past the tight entrance, then pulls it back and licks a stripe over. He kneads the soft flesh in the palm of his hands, and proceeds to push his tongue in, deeper this time. Suna silently moans and bites his lip as Osamu continues to eat him out, thrusting his tongue in and out. 

Suna’s hips buck, pressing the back of his hand on his lips as he tries to surpass the noises coming from his throat, though he fails when Osamu pressed two of his fingers on his perineum, massaging it as he proceeds to make out with Suna’s hole. 

“... _Fuck._ ” And a smack was heard, the sound of a phone’s screen hitting against the marble of the countertop. 

Osamu pulls away, a thin line of drool connecting his lips to the glistening and puckering hole before him. “Finally got off of Twitter.” 

“Shut up and hurry.” 

“M’kay, anythin’ for my darling.” 

Osamu wipes his lips with the back of his hand as he gets back onto his feet, and pulls his boxers down to free his stiffened cock. He grunts as he gives himself a few solid strokes, before pulling Suna closer by his waist to press his hot length between, sandwiched by Suna’s asscheeks. Osamu likes the view, then a small idea pops up in his mind. 

“Rin, gimme your phone for a sec.” 

“Why?” Suna looks at him over his shoulder. 

“I’ll take a picture.” 

Suna doesn’t say anything but hands his phone over to him, and feels Osamu press against him even more. He hears the camera’s shutter from his phone a few times, and gets impatient, “‘Samu.” 

“I’m done, I’m done.” Osamu chuckles and puts the phone down on the countertop, before reaching farther to a certain box next to the seasonings, it’s a small container that seems like it stores other kinds of spices, but it actually contains packets of lube and condoms. 

Osamu opens the small box, “Ah, we ran out of them here in the kitchen. Do you want to do it raw or should I get from our room–” 

“ _God_. As long as you’ll help me clean up, I don’t care, ‘Samu.” He says with frustration, pressing himself back on Osamu, and continues, “Just fuck me already, yeah?” 

Osamu chuckles, finding Suna’s frustrated-look cute, “I always help you clean up.” He rests a hand on Suna’s waist, while the other takes hold of his cock and aligns the tip on the inviting hole. He presses, then doesn’t, then presses again. When Suna opens his mouth to complain, Osamu pushes the tip inside slowly, a surprised moan comes from Suna instead of words.

But he only pushes in slowly, _so slowly_ . Savoring how Suna’s tight heat slowly envelops him; Osamu is also making sure that Suna feels how he’s being stretched open by his fat cock, _every bit of it_. 

When Suna tries to move his hips to take him in faster, he’s stopped by the firm grip Osamu has on his hips, and he whimpers. “‘Samu…” 

“Hm?” 

“Hurry up.” 

“You have to be patient, Rin.” 

Suna curses under his breath, fists clenched. When Osamu bottoms out, he lets out a moan as Osamu’s cock presses against his prostate. He leans over and kisses right below Suna’s ear, “Feels good?” 

“Yeah.” 

Osamu cups Suna’s jaw, turning his head to meet his lips with a feverish kiss. He slowly pulls his dick out, before sliding back in again slowly, fucking Suna gently and swallows every moan that comes from him. Suna holds onto Osamu’s arm, whining from the torturously pace. 

“‘Samu,” He gasps between their kisses, “Faster.” 

“You don’t like slow, Rin?” Osamu ends their kiss, looking into his eyes with a gleam.

“No, ‘Samu.” Suna whines, “ _Please_.” 

That was all it took for Osamu to grant Suna’s wish, he started to pick up the pace of his hips, burying himself deeper into his ass with each thrust. A mix of moans and gasps continuously fall through Suna’s lips, his eyes shut and head thrown back from the waves of pleasure that surges through every time Osamu thrusts against his prostate. 

Osamu groans into the crook of Suna’s neck, loving how he tightens up around his cock, every twitch and throb, Osamu feels it with his cock. “Fuck, you feel so good, so tight even though we fucked a lot last night, Rin.” 

“‘Samu, _Osamu– ah_ ,” pre-cum drips onto the floor from Suna’s cock, bouncing from the snap of Osamu’s hips as he pounds into him, “fuck– that feels _so good_.” 

Tears start to swell in the corner of Suna’s eyes, his back arching as he gets closer to his high. The sounds of skin slapping against skin combined with moans and groans resonate within the room as Osamu fucks Suna against the kitchen countertop. He roams his hands on Suna’s body, familiar with every curve and shape of muscle and flesh, before placing a hand on top of Suna’s and interlocks their fingers. His other hand firmly grips on Suna’s waist as he picks up the pace, hitting the sensitive spot inside him again and again.

“Close– I’m close–” 

“Me too.” Osamu groans into his ear as Suna tightens around him, “Fuck, m’gonna cum deep inside you, so better take it good, Rin.”

Hearing those words from him, Suna comes undone, his mind becoming blank as threads of white stain his shirt and the floor. A loud moan erupts from his throat as his head lolled back against Osamu’s shoulder. 

Osamu bites down on Suna’s shoulder, his thrusts stutter and slow down before plunging in deep as he spills his release inside him, who whimpers at the feeling of being filled with sticky warmth. They stayed still, basking in their afterglow while they caught their breaths. 

“Rin,” he softly calls, peppering the side of Suna’s face with kisses, “I love you.” 

A small smile tugs on the corner of Suna’s lips as he kisses him. After exchanging a few soft and tender kisses with him, he nuzzles his nose against Osamu’s, “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! i'm actually surprised with myself, idk how i managed to write this one. i wrote this between 9pm until 5am (no naps) then slept and woke up again at 8am to finish this (lol) so please pardon any typos! i would like to thank few of my friends for proofreading this fic, and for supporting me!! ily guys :D 
> 
> i'm kinda shocked yet amused how this is the first ossn rimming fic here in ao3 (i was more shocked that there's only less than 20 ossn rated e fics here, as i typed this). i questioned myself, _am i this delusional for osasuna, too?_ at one in the morning. 
> 
> thank you very much for reading!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! i hope you guys enjoyed reading this :D i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopiachan_) and feel free to scream at me!<3


End file.
